


hickeys

by waldorbes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorbes/pseuds/waldorbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure puckleberry fluff and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago, and i promise my style has gotten better. it's just a fun little drabble that i hope you all enjoy!

The doorbell rang and a dark eyebrow immediately perked upwards in confusion and curiosity. Rachel wasn't expecting any company and when her brown eyes glanced to the clock on her nightstand, she certainly wasn't expecting anyone at such a late hour. The young girl moved to her door, inching her face out to attempt to see who was at the door, but was unable to achieve the proper angle to see if anyone was in fact there.

The sliding of a window caught her attention next. Turning quickly, she gasped, hand over heart only to find a soaked through Noah Puckerman pulling himself through her window.

"Noah!" she yelled harshly as she rushed into her bathroom, quickly grabbed a fluffy pink towel and moved to Noah, wrapping it around his frame.

"What were you thinking? How did you even climb up the side of my house?" she whispered harshly. Noah just gave her a crooked grin and ran a wet hand through her soft hair.

"I was trying to surprise you. I hoped you would have gone to the door and I would've had more time but," he shrugged his shoulders, actually seemed happy to see her, which was certainly something she hadn't seen in a long time. Rachel gave Puck the smallest of smiles before tightening the towel around him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying something? Math? English? Miss Holiday's figure?"

Noah broke out into a small fit of chuckles at her words and shook his head.

"No. I'm right where I should be." Rachel opened her mouth to question what he meant, but before she could even utter a single word, his lips came crashing down on hers.

The next three hours with Noah was filled with long kisses, fleeting touches, brushing noses and lots of biting.

Once Noah's phone had gone off for the fifth time, Rachel decided that it was about time he go back home before his mother started calling every Jewish family within the town of Lima.

Noah sat on the edge of Rachel's bed, a smug expression clear on his face. She couldn't understand why he looked that way until she made it to her vanity to brush her hair back into place that she saw it.

It was small, but fairly noticeable. On the side of her neck was a hickey in a very strange shape. Pushing away her brown curls, Rachel leaned into the mirror.

"Is that a Star of David?" she asked, looking back at Noah with an accusatory expression. His smug expression stayed in place.

"I told you I could make shapes."


End file.
